1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to intravenous line devices and more particularly pertains to a new intravenous line flushing device for preventing clotting of blood by the addition of saline solution to an intravenous line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of intravenous line devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, intravenous line devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,009; U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,375; U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,392; U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,334; U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,230; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,520.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new intravenous line flushing device. The inventive device includes a sleeve. The sleeve comprises an inner panel and an outer panel. Each of the panels has a top edge and a bottom edge. The top edge of the inner panel is integrally coupled to the top edge of the outer panel, and the bottom edge of the inner panel is integrally coupled to the bottom edge of the outer panel such that a space is defined between the inner and outer panels. The inner and outer panels are substantially air impermeable. A generally sealed container is positioned in the space between the inner and outer panels. A first agent is disposed in the space. A second agent is disposed in the container. Breaking the container mixes the first and second agents such that a gas is produced, which inflates the sleeve. A primary tube has a first end and a second end. The first end is adapted to removably fluidly engage a pouch. A secondary tube has a first end and a second end. The first end is fluidly coupled to the primary tube and positioned generally between the first and second ends of the primary tube. The second end of the secondary tube comprises a primary infusion port. The pouch contains a solution. The pouch is placed in the sleeve such that inflation of the sleeve forces the solution into the primary tube.
In these respects, the intravenous line flushing device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing clotting of blood by the addition of saline solution to an intravenous line.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of intravenous line devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new intravenous line flushing device construction wherein the same can be utilized for preventing clotting of blood by the addition of saline solution to an intravenous line.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new intravenous line flushing device apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the intravenous line devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new intravenous line flushing device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art intravenous line devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a sleeve. The sleeve comprises an inner panel and an outer panel. Each of the panels has a top edge and a bottom edge. The top edge of the inner panel is integrally coupled to the top edge of the outer panel, and the bottom edge of the inner panel is integrally coupled to the bottom edge of the outer panel such that a space is defined between the inner and outer panels. The inner and outer panels are substantially air impermeable. A generally sealed container is positioned in the space between the inner and outer panels. A first agent is disposed in the space. A second agent is disposed in the container. Breaking the container mixes the first and second agents such that a gas is produced, which inflates the sleeve. A primary tube has a first end and a second end. The first end is adapted to removably fluidly engage a pouch. A secondary tube has a first end and a second end. The first end is fluidly coupled to the primary tube and positioned generally between the first and second ends of the primary tube. The second end of the secondary tube comprises a primary infusion port. The pouch contains a solution. The pouch is placed in the sleeve such that inflation of the sleeve forces the solution into the primary tube.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new intravenous line flushing device apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the intravenous line devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new intravenous line flushing device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art intravenous line devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new intravenous line flushing device which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new intravenous line flushing device which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new intravenous line flushing device which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such intravenous line flushing device economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new intravenous line flushing device which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new intravenous line flushing device for preventing clotting of blood by the addition of saline solution to an intravenous line.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new intravenous line flushing device which includes a sleeve. The sleeve comprises an inner panel and an outer panel. Each of the panels has a top edge and a bottom edge. The top edge of the inner panel is integrally coupled to the top edge of the outer panel, and the bottom edge of the inner panel is integrally coupled to the bottom edge of the outer panel such that a space is defined between the inner and outer panels. The inner and outer panels are substantially air impermeable. A generally sealed container is positioned in the space between the inner and outer panels. A first agent is disposed in the space. A second agent is disposed in the container. Breaking the container mixes the first and second agents such that a gas is produced, which inflates the sleeve. A primary tube has a first end and a second end. The first end is adapted to removably fluidly engage a pouch. A secondary tube has a first end and a second end. The first end is fluidly coupled to the primary tube and positioned generally between the first and second ends of the primary tube. The second end of the secondary tube comprises a primary infusion port. The pouch contains a solution. The pouch is placed in the sleeve such that inflation of the sleeve forces the solution into the primary tube.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new intravenous line flushing device that adds a controlled and filtered amount of saline solution to an intravenous line. Saline solution helps to prevent blood clotting around the entering point of an intravenous line so that the patient need not have the intravenous line removed and replaced in a different location.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new intravenous line flushing device that allows the user to wear the saline pouch on their body because the pressure of the sleeve prevents the requirement that the pouch be hung.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.